


Wanna Be Missed

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate and you find them for the first time on your hands. Every bit of ink or colouration on their skin appears on your own. The first time you see your soulmate is in the colours of the paint they dipped their hands in. For a few years all you get are those bits of paint before you both learn to write.A story of how 4 soulmates discover each other.~ i_ship_too_many_things <3





	1. Chapter One - Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Hayley Kiyoko's song of the same name
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Virgil remembered when the name showed up on the back of his hand. 

_Logan._

He smiled and ran to his mother and begged her to teach him how to write so he could send his own name back. 

Life continued as normal, as Virgil started to learn to write- Logan was clearly a little older than the still 2 year old Virgil- and in the meantime he sent messages to Logan in paint. He would draw curled lines over his hand and he smiled knowing that his soulmate would see them. 

But before long Virgil’s world changed. A new name appeared on his hand. 

_Roman._

Virgil stared at it for a long time, not knowing what it meant. 

He tried to casually bring up what it was like for his parents when they were younger. He kept his hands hidden the whole time, scared they’d see the new name. They’d had only one name in their youths and everything that went from there was clear. No ambiguity. 

Virgil nodded and went back to his painting table in the corner. He uncovered his hand and looked again at the new name. _Roman._

As he stared at it, another name appeared bit by bit above it- the one he was used to - _Logan_. He stared at them both. They looked very different, Logan’s was very practiced and more precise than the slightly sloppier new name below it. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his hand, and, as he looked, a third name made its way onto the scene. This seemed like some weird cosmic joke at this point as the third name formed.

_Patton._

This name was shakier still and written in what looked like a thick felt tip. 

Virgil stared at the three names, one on top of another, and didn’t know how to react. After a while he knew what he had to do. He dipped his finger in the purple paint on his palette and brought it to his other hand. He could do this. He had to. He started to move his fingers over his hand to trace his own name and add it to the list.  

He sat back and smiled at his work, knowing that the others- he assumed there was more than one of them- could see it and they knew he was there. 

*

Virgil sat back from his canvas as he remembered the day he’d seen all of their names together. He knew now for sure that there were four of them and that he hadn’t been wrong when he was a kid. 

He looked down at his arms and smiled. Logan’s functional notes on his left hand reminding him to take things around with him stood out clearly. They were the only thing that really ever showed up on his right hand, apart from small ink stains. He was half convinced that Logan had taught himself to write with his right hand so that he could keep his notes clear so he wouldn’t lose them in the mess that was their right hands no matter how much he insisted he was naturally ambidextrous.

Virgil’s right hand was normally covered in the paint splotches from his own work- he’d taken to removing paint from his brush on his arm instead of the palette just so that the others could see what he was doing. His forearm was normally covered in some inspirational quote from Roman that he added dainty flourishes around to decorate it. The rest of his arm was constantly decorated in little doodles from Patton. It was mostly food with faces. 

Every now and then they left each other messages on their hands for them to read and they would talk like they did as kids. 

Just as Virgil was thinking that he saw a little message in Roman’s handwriting appear in between the smudges of black paint. 

_USE SOME DIFFERENT COLOURS JACK SMELLINGTON!_

He rolled his eyes at his soulmate and picked up a thin paintbrush, writing clearly underneath in black _I’m getting there, don’t rush me._

He turned back to the canvas, newly invigorated. He looked at the base of black paint that covered half of his canvas, cutting it in half diagonally, and smiled. He cleaned off his brushes in his paint water and pulled out his white paint. 

As he dabbed the paint on the back of his hand, he smiled softly to himself knowing that before long Roman would be back with his next input. He ran his brush over the other half of the canvas, layering it with the white. As he worked the message from Roman popped up.

_Not exactly a colour but it’s a start._

Virgil rolled his eyes, painting a quick dot of white paint next to Roman’s message to acknowledge it before moving back to his work. He started painting over the white again before being interrupted by his friend Talyn bursting into the university studio space. 

“What’s up?” Virgil looked up at them, placing his hand in his lap so that his friend couldn’t see it. 

“That drama thing that we agreed to help with want to see us all tomorrow for a meeting so they can talk about when they need us.” They leant against the door frame as they spoke. 

“Okay,” he nodded, wiping his paint covered hands on his jeans, “In the theatre in town right?” 

“Yep.” Talyn nodded, stepping further into the room to inspect the painting. “What’s that going to be?” 

“Umm..” Virgil muttered under his breath looking down at his hands and the markings that covered them, “It’s a representation of how I experience love. I guess.”

“So the white bit’s your soulmate and the black bit’s you?” 

“Something like that.” 

“That’s cute.” Talyn grinned before heading back out of the studio. “See you tomorrow Virgil!”

“See you.” Virgil called after his friends retreating back.

He sat back in his chair and smiled at the markings on his arms. He couldn’t wait to meet his soulmates.


	2. Chapter Two - Roman

Roman had tried for years to figure out what he contributed to the cacophony of art that were his forearms and hands. Logan had his messy scrawl covering their left hands with appointments and reminders and lists. Virgil had the splotches of colour that covered the other hand like a little work of art in and of itself, different almost every day. Patton added random doodles all over and sweet messages and declarations of love and Roman didn’t know what he had that fit. 

He was creative but he wasn’t an artist. He couldn’t draw like a dork like Patton could and he couldn’t paint the way Virgil had proved to them he could after persistent badgering that lead to Roman stripping off his trousers and watching as Virgil painted a work of art over their legs. 

Roman felt like his snarky comments and undoubtedly perfect nicknames weren’t enough. So he started in with disney quotes and musical theatre lyrics. He hoped that they made the others smile. He lived for the moments when he’d glance down at his forearm and he’d see a smiley doodle next to it from Patton or an added embellishment in paint from Virgil. He even loved the confused comments from Logan who apparently didn’t get the logic of disney. 

Roman smiled down at the red painted swirls and the biro stars around today’s quote- _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves_ \- and rolled his eyes at Logan’s addition that the quote was by William Shakespeare from his play Julius Ceaser. 

“Roman?” 

Roman looked up quickly at his acting partner and then to his director. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, can you go through that section one more time from Valerie’s line?” Joan, their director, sat forward in their seat. 

Roman nodded and moved across the empty stage to his starting point and launched himself back into the days rehearsal. They were only a couple of months away from opening night and they still had a lot to get through and it was hard without all of the sets and lighting they needed. They’d only just found some people who would volunteer to work backstage so they could fit with their very minimal budget. In fact the volunteers were all coming in at the end of the rehearsal to figure out timings. 

Roman kept working through the rehearsal, smiling occasionally as when he moved his hands around he could see the colours on his hand changing as Virgil painted. It was always a comfort to look at his hands and see all of the markings and the signs of all of his soulmates. The idea of soulmates in some ways was odd. The way that they knew each other long before they’d even met and how Roman was in love with them almost as soon as he saw their names appear one by one on his hand. 

“Okay guys,” Joan interrupted them mid scene after an hour or so and Roman looked up to see a handful of people he’d never met before sat near Joan in the stalls, “Let’s wrap this up, everyone’s here now.” 

Roman made his way back stage, pulling on his bomber jacket on the way and digging his hands in his pockets as he made his way back down on the stage and down the steps into the stalls. 

“Alright!” Joan clapped their hands as Valerie and Roman sat down in the front row to face their director. “Thank you all so much for coming and joining us all on this project. We’re all really excited.” 

Roman nodded along dutifully as Joan kept going, “So we have obviously our actors, and then the tech team and the backstage team including our set designers, who we hope we can persuade to help out backstage as well pretty please otherwise we might be a bit fucked.” 

They all laughed at that. 

“So we have a list of rehearsal dates we want the different teams at so we can get used to working with lights and props and the like,” Joan brandished a set of colour coded papers, “along with a list of set pieces we need painted for our set designers. You two will also get keys to the theatre so that you can get in here at any time to get to work.” Joan was looking at two people behind Roman and he gestured for them to come and get their keys and Roman turned to see them. 

He watched as a reasonably short person with a spiked up bright blue and pink mohawk walked down the steps followed by a slightly taller guy in a purple hoodie. For some reason Roman couldn’t take his eyes off the other man and the way he walked, his head bowed. 

Joan held out timetables and keys and the man took them, his hands leaving his hoodie pockets, exposing the bright paint colours coating them. Roman gasped slightly, looking down at his own hand and the colours that resided there. 

He looked back up, searching for more signs of what he hoped for desperately. Signs that the man in front of him was one of his soulmates. Virgil presumably. 

The other man’s hands were back in his pockets and Roman frowned. He pulled his own hands out of his pockets, pulling off his bomber jacket and putting his forearms on display, in the hopes that the other man would make the connection.  

As the two set designers made their way back up to their seats, Roman locked eyes with the other man. Roman watched him intently as his eyes flicked down before bugging out of his face. Roman smiled softly- he was right. He lifted his right hand, waving slightly. Virgil returned the gesture showing the mirrored paint splotches on his own hand. 

Before Roman had taken everything in Virgil was out of sight, sat somewhere in the stalls behind him. He breathed heavily, not taking in Joan’s speech as he thought things through. 

He was sat in the same room as Virgil. Finally. Maybe their agreement to wait for them to meet naturally wasn’t so bad as Roman had thought all along. There was something just so magical about the moment Roman had known for sure exactly who he was looking at.

He felt like he was humming with happiness as Joan wrapped up the meeting and everyone started to leave. Roman stood up turning slowly, his eyes locking onto Virgil’s. He watched silently as Virgil told his friend to leave without him and the room emptied of everyone but the two of them. 

“Hey,” Roman almost whispered, afraid that anything more would break the moment.


	3. Chapter Three - Patton

Patton was happy for Roman and Virgil. He really was. They’d told him and Logan the day after they’d met, leading to a long drawn out conversation way into the night that left Patton’s legs covered in words.  

Patton was happy that his soulmates had managed to find each other. It meant they were all one step closer to all coming together but it hurt more than he wanted to admit.  His stomach tightened a bit at the little messages they’d left each other have the past few weeks since they’d met, organising dates and meet-ups and Patton couldn’t help but long to be involved. 

He couldn’t help but think about everything that the two of them were experiencing with each other that he wasn’t a part of yet. 

He didn’t resent Logan for the suggestion to wait until they met each other naturally. It made sense and there was scientific research into it that said that people who met their soulmates naturally and later in life when they were more “emotionally mature” had healthier and happier relationships, or so the other man had told them. But at this point, knowing that Roman and Virgil got to be together and he had to sit around and wait to find them all, he was getting a little fed up of it. He wanted to be swept off his feet, he wanted to have that moment of recognition and knowing that one of his soulmates was stood in front of him. 

He sighed heavily, looking down at his hands, trying desperately not to be mad and to resent his soulmates. He loved each and every one of them and he had to focus on that and look forward to meeting them instead of wallowing in his solitude now. 

“Patton, are you okay?” 

Patton looked up quickly, forcing a smile onto his face, as his friend Terrence glanced at him from his seat next to him in the lecture hall. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Patton whispered back, “I’m listening.” 

He tried his best to focus on his lecture. Normally he’d be taking notes- psychology wasn’t exactly an easy subject- but he couldn’t focus properly. He’d get the notes from Terrence later. 

He fazed out again and looked down at his hands. 

Patton never hid his hands and arms like it seemed most people in the world did- the way he knew the others tried too. Patton wasn’t afraid of having 3 soulmates and he wasn’t afraid for people to know about it. His coloured hands were a point of pride for him. It told everyone that one of his soulmates was an artist and a damn good one. The different handwriting that decorated his arms told the whole world he was loved by more than one person and that he loved them all deeply. 

He smiled absently at that thought. He was in love. He breathed in hard. He had to focus on the love he felt and wait to feel that the strongest he ever had done. He nodded to himself, happy with the conclusion he had drawn. He knew what he was doing with his emotions. 

He attempted to pay more attention to the lecture as it appeared to be wrapping up. (Oops.) “And so he will be available to answer you questions about your paper and to offer insight on the experience and so forth.” Patton caught on to the lecturer’s words. “You’ll be able to find him in his office or by his email.” 

“Who is he on about?” Patton hissed to Terrence. 

“That guy,” Terrence pointed to a man Patton hadn’t seen before stood in the corner of the lecture hall. 

Patton watched him, standing resolutely, his hands behind his back and his shirt stretched beautifully over his chest. Patton smiled absentmindedly because damn that man was hot. 

“I think they said his name’s Logan.”

“Logan!?” Patton jumped a mile out of his seat, speaking way too loudly and disturbing everyone around him and making the man in question look up at him quizzically. Patton blushed heavily, apologising to his peers around him and brushing his hair back out of his eyes. “Are you sure his name’s Logan?” 

“Yeah, why?” Terrence whispered. 

Patton held up his left hand in front of Terrence’s face, gesturing wildly to the scribbled writing on it. 

“Shit!” Terrence muttered, “Are you sure that’s him?” 

“I don’t know, it could be.” Patton felt as though he was glowing as he couldn’t take his eyes off the other man. “I just need him to show me his bloody hands.” 

“Will you be able to tell from here?” Terrence frowned. 

Patton waved his paint coloured right hand about, “Yeah it won’t be hard. It’s like you don’t even pay attention to me Terrence.”

“I’m just trying to get my education.” Terrence murmured and Patton rolled his eyes.

“Sounds overrated to me.” Patton laughed to himself, sitting back to observe the man stood against the wall of the lecture hall. 

He had to admit he wanted it to be his Logan. He could meet him now and that man was fit as all hell. He kept his hands out in front of him hoping that the other man would spy the markings on them. He wished the other man would do him the same courtesy and reveal his own hands. 

“Logan?” The lecturer turned to the man and Patton’s heart leapt, “Anything to add?”

“Not really,” Logan stepped away from the wall and let his hands drop to his sides, revealing red and white paint coating one hand and Patton grinned widely, “Anybody have any questions for me?” Patton could swear Logan looked directly at him then. 

Patton scrambled for a pen and hurriedly wrote a question on his hand as Logan answered other mundane questions from other students. _Logan is that you?_

Patton watched the other man intently as he spoke, glancing down at his hand before looking up directly at Patton and nodding slightly.

“It’s him,” Patton hissed excitedly to his friend before writing a second message on his hand. _Meet me outside after <3_

Patton looked up in time to Logan glance at his hand again and smile widely, a smile that the younger man returned readily. 

One step closer to everything he had ever wanted.


	4. Chapter Four- Logan

Logan had had an idea that the man sat right in the middle of the lecture hall was one of his soulmates right from the moment he’d caught his eye. Logan had done enough research to know that you were likely to find your soulmate(s) more attractive than literally anyone else you’d ever seen and Jesus Christ from the moment Logan’s eyes had gravitated to the man he knew that there was something different. He’d never felt so drawn to anyone ever before. He couldn’t quite see the man’s hands behind the hair of the girl in front of him and he couldn’t help but wish he could. He knew for sure it was one of his soulmates when he heard his name called out in surprise and saw the commotion the man caused with his fellow students. 

He watched the man from then on, trying to figure out which one of them it was. He suspected Patton but he didn’t want to make any assumptions. It was only when a message popped up in Patton’s handwriting that his guess was confirmed. 

Once the lecture was over Logan stayed as the lecturer chatted to him absently and he nodded along politely, watching as Patton slowly gathered his things and made his way out of the lecture hall, catching Logan’s eye on the way and making him melt where he stood. 

“Yeah,” he nodded along, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ve got to go now. My apologies.” He made his way out of the lecture hall as quickly as he could. 

“Hey.” Logan jumped slightly as Patton fell into step beside him.

“Hey.” He looked at his soulmate walking next to him and let a smile spread across his face. 

“What?” Patton looked up at him. 

“I’m happy to have met you.” Logan smiled. 

“So am I,” Patton nodded, “And I hope the others are as attractive as you.” 

Logan felt his cheeks flush as he looked at the shorter man who was looking him up and down appreciatively. “Uhm… research shows that your soulmates are the most attractive people in the whole world to you.” 

“Sounds about right.” Patton grinned broadly and as Logan managed to stop looking at him he realised he was following the other man into a coffee shop. 

“Is this your way of trying to tell me to buy you a hot beverage?” Logan raised an eyebrow as they walked through the door. 

“No, not at all.” Patton giggled, heading away to a table, “but I like hot chocolate.” 

Logan rolled his eyes as he watched his soulmate walk away from him. His heart sang a little before he turned back to the matter at hand, stepping up to the counter and ordering a black coffee and a deluxe hot chocolate. 

He glanced down at his hands and saw a new message in Roman’s handwriting under Patton’s previous message. _HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND EACH OTHER WHAT THE HELL?_

Logan chuckled to himself, as he saw another message appearing and he glanced up to see Patton writing on his hand intently at a corner table. _Yep. PS Lo is hot as fuck._

Logan rolled his eyes, trying not to blush as he collected the drinks and weaved his way through tables to the other man. He gestured to his hand as he sat down, “Hot as fuck huh?” 

“Yep.” The other man nodded enthusiastically. “I would have taken you straight back to my room but I suspect you don’t live in Uni halls.” 

“Correct.” Logan smiled, “You’ll have to romance me before you get me into bed though.” 

“What do you think I’ve been doing the past 20 years?” Patton smirked, scooping cream off the top of his hot chocolate. “Are you not in love with me already?”

Logan sat back and took a sip of his coffee, “I must concede you have a point.” 

“I am Patton-ly irresistible.” Patton grinned at the pun and Logan blinked at him.

“Patton-ly.” he sighed heavily, looking at the grinning man across from him. “I might scream.” He knew then just how truly in love with him he was. 

There was something different about this now than when Patton had just be words and pictures on his arms. Now he was a tangible, touchable, gorgeous man sat in front of him and he could hear the words spoken aloud with the melodic voice that broke through Logan’s every layer of defence. He had never expected to fall so quickly the way he felt himself doing but his soulmate had practically brought him to his knees.

He reached out his hand and let it rest over Patton’s, covering up his own hand writing on the other man’s hand. “Come home with me.”

Patton smiled, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Logan wasn’t used to expressing his feelings so openly, but somehow with Patton he felt like he should, “I don’t want to spend any more time away from you.” 

“No complaints here.” Patton smiled, drinking as much of his hot chocolate as he could, leaving copious amounts of whipped cream on his top lip. “Let’s go.”

Patton reached out taking a hold of Logan’s hand and pulling him eagerly out of the cafe before allowing Logan to lead him to his house. 

Logan smiled as he felt Patton’s hand in his. It felt heavy and real and it made Logan feel loved like he never had before. He’d never expected it to feel like this and it couldn’t wait until he had even more people to share it with. 

As they made their way into his house, Logan could feel the other man’s grip on his hand tightening in excitement.

“Are you okay?” Logan stopped before opening his door.

“Amazing.” He nodded, “Open the door.” 

Logan pushed the door open and pulled his soulmate inside. He led the other man into his living room and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, suddenly unsure of what to do.  “Umm…”

“Can I kiss you?” Patton said plainly and Logan blushed, before nodding. 

Logan stayed still and watched as Patton stepped forward closing the gap between them and pressed his lips softly to Logan’s. 

Logan sighed almost immediately as he felt Patton’s hands come to rest on his neck, angling his neck slightly downwards so that Patton could reach him more easily at his slightly taller height. Logan’s own hands reached up and rested on Patton’s exposed arms, feeling the tingling sensation of the younger man’s skin on his. 

Logan felt Patton pushing him softly backwards and he walked complacently until he felt the sofa hit the back of his knees and he dropped down, pulling away from Patton’s lips for a second before Patton dropped to join him, straddling his waist and reconnecting their lips, Logan’s neck now tilted back to reach the other man as he hovered above him. 

The feeling of Patton’s lips of Logan’s was like magic and he couldn’t get enough.


	5. Chapter Five- Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference in this chapter they have a long chat via the writing on their arms so in order to make it clear who is writing I have put Logan in bold, Patton in underlined and Virgil in italics. Hopefully that will make it easy enough to follow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ~i_ship_too_many_things <3

“Hey.” 

Virgil looked up from the flat he was painting to see Roman stood in the doorway of the art studio at the back of the theatre. 

“Hey.” Virgil smiled, abandoning his painting as his boyfriend walked up to him, placing a hand on his back and kissing him tenderly. Virgil left his hands at his sides, trying not to touch him with his paint covered hands, knowing Roman wouldn’t appreciate paint on his clothes and Logan wouldn’t appreciate paint on his face. 

“You almost done?” 

“Not far off all I can do today.” Virgil dipped his paintbrush back into his paint and painted a solid white line around the square of light blue, bordering it with the cream surrounding it. “I’ve got to do another coat at some other point but I can’t do it now or it won’t dry properly.”

“Do you want to come back to mine when you’re done?” Virgil glanced back to see Roman sat on the floor. 

“Sure.” Virgil nodded carefully, cleaning up the edges of his lines. “I’m assuming you guys finished your rehearsal.”

“Yeah, Joan wrapped it up slightly early today because we were doing so amazing.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Sure Romano.” 

“We’ve talked about this,” Virgil laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, “I do not want that to catch on.” 

Virgil filled in a bit of poorly painted blue and washed his paintbrush. He ditched his paint water in the sink in the corner of the room and returned his paints to the shelves. “Well come on then, let’s go.” 

He wiped his painty hands on his jeans before taking Roman’s outstretched hand. 

The pair walked out of the theatre building, Virgil locking the door behind them. They walked through the town to Roman’s tiny flat. 

Virgil watched his boyfriend as he they went, his eyes tracing the lines of the other man’s face. He was still in awe at everything that had happened to them all in the past few days. Virgil and Roman and found each other and Patton and Logan had found each other as well. They were only one step away from all four of them being together, exactly the way they were all meant to be since the moment they were all born. 

“You alright there Sunshine?” Roman smiled widely. 

Virgil’s smile faltered for a second, “Excited,” Virgil paused, still not quite used to expressing his feelings like that, “to spend more time with you. And to meet the others.” 

“I know,” Roman nodded, “I agree. Everything’s falling into place. Oo that would be a good quote for tomorrow.” 

Virgil chuckled quietly at his boyfriend as they made their way into his small flat. 

“What?” Roman said defensively, as he kicked off his shoes. “I need to think about these things. You have it easy.” 

“Oh yeah because painting is easy.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“What you do on your hands is.” Roman mumbled as he flopped down on his sofa, pulling Virgil down with him, gesturing to the paint splodges.

Virgil nodded, grabbing hold of Roman’s hand, having caught sight of a new message on his hand in Logan’s writing: **The four of us should probably chat. Pat and I are ready when you 2 are.**

Virgil pulled a pen out of his pocket and, pulling Roman’s hand closer wrote a reply: _We’re here. What’s up?_

“Are you going to write on my hand the whole time?” Roman raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes?” He tugged at his hoodie sleeves self-consciously, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“Good, come here.” Roman settled back on the sofa, beckoning for Virgil to sit between his legs. 

Virgil did so, after only a brief moment of hesitation, settling back on Roman’s chest with the other man’s arms slung over his shoulders so that Virgil could write on them. 

“This is nice.” Virgil felt his boyfriend speaking into his hair and he shivered slightly at the feeling. 

“Mm,” he made quiet noises as he read over the new message appearing on Roman’s arms.

**I thought we should talk about where we’re at with us two together and you two together. Maybe we should rethink meeting naturally.**

Virgil felt Roman draw him closer as he read the message himself. “Tell him yes.”

_Sounds reasonable._   
**I think we all want to come together as soon as we can. I know that Patton hasn’t stopped talking about you guys the past few days.**   
BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU GUYS 

Virgil felt a blush creeping across his cheeks and he was glad that Roman was behind him and couldn’t see it. 

“Tell him I love him too.” _Roman says he loves you too._

WHAT ABOUT YOU VIRG?

Virgil hesitated for a moment, steeling himself before responding. _Me too Pat._

**What do you two lads think?**   
_Lads?_   
I’ve given him vocabulary cards.

“That sounds like an awful plan.” Virgil muttered and Roman chuckled.

“Oh, oh oh!” Roman shifted and Virgil sat forward, not wanting to be in his way before Roman pulled him immediately back. “I want them to come see the show!”

_Roman says he wants to meet you guys soon so you can come to his show._  
ooooooo when is it what is it  
 _He’s fancy idk._

“No you’re explaining it all wrong. He is a complicated multifaceted character…” 

Virgil fazed out of listening to his boyfriend as soon as he heard words he didn’t understand and started writing his next response, catching random words and writing them down too. _Apparently it’s more complicated than that. “Lead role” “hero” “dashing” etc._

**Shakespeare?**

“Oh my God.” Roman screeched, hitting Virgil on the shoulders repeatedly before Virgil escaped him to sit on the other side of the sofa. He watched as Roman continued hitting the air like a crazy person, and gingerly wrote his next message on his own arm.

_He just started flapping and screaming and he hit me like 10 times. I don’t know what this means._   
WAS THERE A SPIDER?

Virgil checked his shoulder self consciously for a spider. _DON’T SAY THAT! WHY?_  
 **Logically, there are no spiders in the area that could possibly cause you any harm. There is no need to panic.**  
SPIDERS = PANIC TIME LOGAN! Let’s call them what they are- creepy crawly death dealers.  
 **Falsehood. That would be illogical. Roman please shed some light on the situation?**

“Ro?” Virgil looked back at his boyfriend who seemed to have finally calmed down. 

“Come back here, Charlie Frown.” Roman beckoned to him and Virgil moved back to him hesitantly. “I’m sorry I called you Charlie Frown.”

Virgil smiled absently as he relayed what Roman told him to the others, writing on his boyfriend’s hand instead of his own, once again. _He says Logan’s right it’s Shakespeare. Don’t see how that requires him to hit me though._  
 **Agreed. However, Shakespeare is incredibly interesting. I would very much enjoy a little Shakespeare. I have an appreciation for poetry.**

Virgil let out a small squeal as Roman hit his shoulder again. “Do you mind?”

_He hit me again. I don’t like this. Can I trade him in for Logan for a bit?_

“Rude.” Roman chipped in and Virgil turned a little and pressed a kiss to Roman’s collarbone.

**I’d willingly spend a great amount of time alone with you Virgil.**   
_Need to find you first._   
**Agreed. Back to the topic at hand.**   
What about the party in the student union next week? We could all meet up there. THIS IS SO EXCITING!

Virgil curled closer into Roman then. The other man provided a form of constancy that comforted him in the face of… well, everything else.

_I don’t know… parties aren’t really my thing._   
**I have to agree with Virgil on this one. I’m not sure it would be appropriate for me to attend a student party, as I am a member of staff.**   
_More inappropriate than you dating a student?_   
**According to the University rule 24 subsection b mine and Patton’s situation is perfectly within the scope of the rules. I just can’t mark any of his work.**   
_Anyway, looks like the party isn’t the best plan._   
BUT IT WOULD BE SO CUTE 

“I’m with Patton.”

_Roman agrees with Pat. And he says “Lo, you’d be Patton’s date so no one cares”_   
**I expect it would be acceptable for me to attend in order to meet you two.**   
DONE! NO MORE DISCUSSION IT’S DECIDED!

Virgil closed his eyes and tried not to sigh audibly, not wanting Roman to know how vulnerable he felt.

“You okay love?” Virgil leant into Roman’s touch as the older man placed his hand on Virgil’s arm. 

“I’m fine.” Virgil said quietly. 

“I’m with you, okay?” Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil. 

Virgil nodded, sinking into his touch and writing their response on his own hand.

_Okay. We can’t wait to meet you guys._   
**Neither can we.**


	6. Chapter Six- Roman

Roman ran his hands through his hair again in front of the mirror. He had to look perfect. 

“You look fine.” Virgil popped up next to him pulling his hoodie closer to his body. 

“Fine? Fine is not good enough Virgil I need to look fabulous!” He pushed at his hair again. 

“You do look fabulous.” Roman turned to look at his boyfriend, who pulled him down so he could kiss him. 

“Thanks Virg.” Roman smiled broadly, “But I gotta redo my lipstick now.” He turned back to his mirror and repainted his lips with his bright red liquid lipstick. “Alright let’s go.” 

Roman took a hold of his boyfriend’s hand and they made their way to the massive party at the student union of the university. He glanced down at his free hand to see Patton’s message telling them that the two people they were there to meet had arrived. 

Roman’s heart skipped as they plunged into the thick of the party. They’d agreed not to tell each other exactly where they were- Patton’s weird idea of a treasure hunt where the prize is love.

“Do you want a drink?” Roman asked his boyfriend over the sound of the people around them.

“No, I’m fine.” Virgil shook his head, stepping closer into Roman. “I don’t drink.”

Roman nodded. “Where do you think they’ll be?” 

“I have no clue.” Virgil muttered, barely loud enough for Roman to hear him. 

“Well then,” Roman looped his arm around Virgil’s neck, “Let’s enjoy this and wait for them to come to us. Dance with me.”

“I’m not a very good-” 

“I’m sure you’re absolutely great, love.” Roman started walking backwards to where a few other people were dancing in the open space in the middle of the room. “Just follow my lead.” 

Roman pulled his boyfriend closer to him and smiled as he felt Virgil’s arms loop around his waist. When he knew Virgil was ready he started dancing slowly, guiding Virgil to follow his every move. He started to lose himself quickly in the flow of the dance and the feeling of Virgil’s arms around his waist, his head on his chest. It was only when he felt Virgil shift to look up at him that he slowed slightly, looking down at his boyfriend. 

“What is it?” Roman spoke quietly. 

“I think I’ve spotted them.” Virgil nodded his head to 2 men by the bar. One man, the slightly taller man, was dressed in a shirt and necktie, his hands crossed across his chest. The man next to him however looked far less serious, dressed in a crop top covered in cats and flared jeans, his exposed arms littered with paint markings. Both of the men were watching them, the taller man with an intense inquisitive gaze and the smaller one with an excitable gleam in his eyes. 

Roman chuckled as he watched them, letting go of Virgil’s neck to give them a little wave. He felt Virgil’s grip around him drop and he held out his hand for Virgil to take as they walked over.

They reached the other men and Roman felt as though everything fell into place at that very moment. 

He could see the men in front of him and he knew that this was exactly how they were meant to be. 

“Jesus Christ.” The man Roman presumed was Patton, stepped closer to him, away from the bar. “Roman?” 

“The one and only.” Roman grinned, letting go of Virgil’s hand as Patton stepped even closer, taking a hold of Roman’s jacket. 

Roman knew exactly where Patton was going with that gesture and he smiled broadly as Patton moved even closer in to him and leaned upwards inviting Roman to kiss him. 

He did as the other man wanted him too, leaning down slightly and pressing his lips to Patton’s. The kiss was deep and intense and left them both breathless when they broke away. 

“I’ve waited a long time for that.” Patton spoke quietly so that only Roman could hear. 

Roman nodded in response, stepping back slightly to survey the man in front of him. “Shit.” 

“Agreed.” Roman turned to Virgil by his side as the other man spoke up. Virgil was holding Logan’s hand, their fingers intertwined intimately. 

Roman closed his eyes for a seconds, feeling ridiculously happy. He stepped forward, his hand finding Logan’s shoulder and leaning in to kiss the final man sweetly. 

Roman sighed deeply as he stood there, all of them connected, his hand on Logan’s shoulder, Patton’s hand on his back, Logan and Virgil holding hands and Patton kissing Virgil softly. 

“Finally.” Patton smiled against Virgil’s lips and Roman saw Virgil relax a little, his shoulders dropping. 

“Oh my God this is my song!” Patton cried out as a song came on and Roman giggled to himself. “Roman come dance with me!”

Roman smiled and nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to Virgil’s cheek before allowing himself to be pulled away to the dance floor. 

Roman laughed as they danced. It was nothing like the dance he had shared with Virgil but somehow this was just as intimate. 

Every second Roman felt Patton’s hands on his shoulders or arms or waist he felt his breath catch. He reached out to catch the other man mid spin and pulled him closer in to him so they were pressed against each other, Patton’s back against Roman’s front.

He sighed as he felt Patton’s head fall back on his shoulder and looked down at him as much as he could and he grinned uncontrollably. 

Everything was falling into place. He pulled Patton around to face him and he wrapped his arms tightly around Patton’s waist. He leant down slightly and kissed Patton again, unable to get enough of him.

“This is amazing.” Patton sighed heavily.

Roman nodded, looking up to search out the others at the bar but unable to find them. “Where did they go?”

“Outside?” Patton suggested, pulling him off the dance floor towards the back lawn. 

Roman walked with him, his arm looped around Patton’s shoulders as they walked out they saw the other two men sat huddled together on a bench in the corner. Roman smiled as he saw them- the other parts in the jigsaw puzzle of their relationship. 

“Hey you guys.” Patton grinned at them and the others looked up to see them. 

“Hi.” Virgil responded softly. 

“Let’s go home.” Logan offered, standing up and bringing Virgil with him. 

“Home?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Well, my place.” Logan clarified. 

Roman smiled as they all looked around at each other an unspoken exchange happening between them as they all silently agreed that they would accept Logan’s suggestion. 

Roman couldn’t help but marvel at how in sync he felt with all of them. He’d felt it when it was just him and Virgil of course but now it was so much stronger, like everything had fallen into place. 

The group made their way out of the student union and Logan guided them back to his house. They were all touching in each other in some minor way, all connected in this little circle, their physical being now finally embodying what they had all been feeling since their childhood. Their love had finally manifested into some that finally felt really real. 

There was no denying this was what was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to let you know there might not be an update next week because I'm starting exams this week so I'm unsure if I'll be able to keep up with my posting schedule. I really hope that I will be able to and I will try my best to get a new chapter out to you as normal but ultimately my school work has to come first :c
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all soon
> 
> ~ i_ship_too_many_things <3


End file.
